Bienvenido
by A Stun Gun Lullaby
Summary: Edward regresa después de seis años. Un Bella nerviosa, un pick-up vieja, ¿Ayudara a que ambos se reconcilien después de una pelea?.- One-shot. Todos Humanos.


**Bienvenido.**

¿Cómo lo había aceptado? Se preguntaba Isabella una y otra vez, era amiga de Alice más que iba a hacer en es bienvenida, definitivamente se sentía fuera de lugar.

-Alice.- llamó en voz baja

La chica de cabello alborotado se giró para mirar a su amiga que pedía rogaba salir de ahí.

-Creo que es mejor…que me vaya, no se por que acepte no tengo nada mejor que ver en la llegada de tu hermano, por lo que me dijiste solo quería a sus amigos más cercanos.-dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.- además no estoy en esa categoría.

-¡Oh vamos Bella! Eres prácticamente de la familia, mi mejor amiga y también de Edward.

-Lo era.- susurro tristemente

Los pequeños bracitos de la chica la abrazaron.

-Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.- dicho esto, se alejo con paso gráciles hacia la cocina.

Suspiró. Recordó hace varios años a él chico de cabello broncíneo, antes de que se marchara, antes de lo que pasó, antes de su distanciamiento y de aquellas palabras, un calor invadió su pecho al recordar a su mejor amigo de la infancia y también su…primer amor.

-Ya viene.- habló un chico de voz jocosa, que se encontraba detrás de una columna de mármol cerca de la enorme ventana que daba hacia el exterior.

Todo comenzó a moverse rápidamente, con voces ansiosas y algunos de ellos chistaban para que todos quedaran en completo silencio.

Isabella no se movió ni un solo milímetro, quería salir corriendo, pero era como si sus pies se hubieran quedado clavados en el suelo, gritándole

_¡No seas cobarde, te vas a quedar aquí!_

Continuó luchando y fue imposible, más una voz en su fuero interno le reclamó por ser cobarde, además ya habían pasado seis años el amor se había esfumado. Inhaló profundamente dándose valor, esa voz tenía razón.

Un enorme silencio se encontraba por todo el lugar, solo se escuchaban los pasos del chico por los pequeños escalones de entrada, cada vez más cerca. Sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente a causa de los nervios, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un dulce color carmín, lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar la mirada y clavar sus profundos ojos castaños en el suelo de madera.

El sonido de la perilla retumbo en sus oídos, un leve rechinido y después los presentes gritaron al unísono.

-¡Bienvenido!- gritaron todos excepto Bella que seguía mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué ni un poco sorprendido?- preguntó la pequeña duendecilla

Él chico de cabellos cobrizos negó con una sonrisa, ya esperaba aquello, su hermana era demasiado predecible.

Isabella levanto la mirada, curiosa, Edward ¿Cuánto habría cambiado? Habían pasado ya seis años desde que él se había ido.

Su cabello broncíneo seguía siendo peinado de aquella manera tan atractiva dándole un toque rebelde, sus facciones se habían hecho más atractivas, su tez seguía igual de pálida y como era obvio había crecido en estatura, la chica dejo sus ojos verdes para deleitarse con ellos al último, como cuando era pequeña, sabía que aquello ya no pasaría así que con seguridad miro aquellas orbes verdes, él joven sintió una cálida mirada sobre él, quizá había muchas sin embargo una llamaba su atención, cuando fijo su mirada en aquellos ojos chocolates, la dueña de ellos sintió como se perdía incontrolablemente, sus miradas se entrelazaron fuertemente, la chica sintió como se ruborizo notablemente.

-¡Oh! Edward que bueno que has vuelto- exclamo Tanya Denali, mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos, Edward la ciño fuertemente.

Bella volvió a bajar la mirada.

-La cena esta lista- anunció Esme, la madre de Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro en forma de corazón y su cabello color caramelo, arreglado en una media coleta.

Todos se dirigieron a la mesa del amplio comedor. Más la chica castaña comenzó a tomar sus cosas. Iba a visitar a su amigo Jacob quién había sufrido un 'pequeño' accidente.

-¡Bells, únete!-gritó Emmet.-su enorme amigo.- En poco tiempo no habrá más comida- advirtió, con una amplia sonrisa.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella.

Ella sonrió, dulcemente. Aunque se sentía realmente incómoda

-Me encantaría-mintió- pero tengo que irme, le prometí a Jake que iría a visitarlo.

-¡No puedes irte ahora!- chilló la pequeña haciendo un puchero y poniendo ojos lastimeros.

Estaba usando 'la técnica' y Bella nunca se negaba a ella. Frunció levemente el ceño luchando por no caer, más sentía como su boca se entreabría para soltar un 'de acuerdo, pero solo un momento'.

-Alice no uses eses chantaje, déjala eso no es jugar limpio- regaño una voz aterciopelada, la que ella esperaba oír, la que había extrañado tanto tiempo.

Bella suspiró y le dedico una tímida mirada de agradecimiento.

Se despidió de todos con un leve movimiento de mano y un dulce 'Bienvenido Edward', salió de la casa de los Cullen subió a su vieja pick-up, condujo hasta el hospital de La Push donde Jake había estado internado a causa de su accidente en motocicleta. Seguía sin creerlo su amigo prácticamente volaba con su medio de transporte, nunca había tenido un accidente, hasta ahora.

Aparcó en el estacionamiento y una vez dentro se dirigió hacia una enfermera sentada en la recepción.

-Vengo a ver a Jacob Black.- avisó

-Habitación 613 – informó la bonachona mujer.

Asintió. Y se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo.

613 anunciaba una puerta de color blanca, la chica de ojos chocolate se acercó y tocó. Una, dos, tres, nada.

-¿Jacob?-llamó Bella, al otro lado de la puerta, un poco preocupada al no recibir respuesta.- ¿Estas ahí?- un sonoro ronquido fue la respuesta, lo que tranquilizo a la chica.

Entró cautelosamente, y rápidamente visualizo a su grandulón amigo profundamente dormido, una mueca se dibujaba en su rostro, al parecer por que estaba muy incómodo, su brazo derecho estaba enyesado y su pie izquierdo tenía una férula, y uno que otro raspón.

Decidió no despertarlo, así que se dirigió al bullido sofá de color negro, en la esquina de la amplia habitación.

El tiempo pasó, Bella observaba a su amigo que soltaba demasiados ronquidos.

Al dar las diez de la noche, la chica tomó una hoja de papel que se encontraba en la mesita del centro, saco de su bolso un pequeño lápiz, escribiéndole una nota.

'_Dormilón, vendré a verte mañana. _

_Bells' _

La colocó en la frente de Jacob, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Al salir al estacionamiento sintió las ligeras gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer. Subió a la destartalada camioneta roja, buscó sus llaves en su bolsillo del impermeable, una vez a dentro metió la llave para encender el motor, esperando escuchar el ensordecedor, ruido más no se escucho nada, volvió a intentarlo, solo se escuchó un 'clic' Bella soltó un suspiró, tomó su móvil y tecleo el número de su pequeña amiga.

-Bueno-contestó una voz de terciopelo. Algo adormilada.

-¿Alice?- preguntó la morena, aunque ella sabía a quién pertenecía aquella voz.

-No, soy Edward ¿Quién es?-

-B-bella- balbuceó, de pronto se había sentido nerviosa.- Siento haberte despertado.- dedicada a cortar la comunicación, alejo el teléfono de su oído, pero escucho que la otra voz gritaba algo, así que acerco el aparato a su oído (otra vez).

-¡No, no; Bella espera! ¿Qué necesitas?-

Bella paso una mano por su cabello.

-No es nada, solo es mi camioneta, se descompuso, puedo tomar un taxi.

-¿A la medianoche?

Miró su reloj de muñeca y maldijo mentalmente, odiaba que su reloj estuviera defectuoso, pero aún así lo seguía usando.

-¿Dónde estas? Yo puedo pasar por ti- se ofreció Edward Cullen.

La chica, apenada, le dio su ubicación y espero a que llegara.

La lluvia incremento y de una ligera llovizna ahora era una tormenta. Isabella aguardaba en su camioneta mirando hacia la nada, pensando en el chico de cabello broncíneo e inconscientemente abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho, intentando darse más calor, ya que el frío le calaba hasta los huesos y no era por el clima, la razón eran los recuerdos que comenzaban a abrumarla.

Su mente viajo seis años atrás cuando tenía trece.

_La morena se encontraba con su amigo de orbes verdes__, platicando animadamente, en el descanso de la escuela, sentados debajo de un frondoso árbol, ella estaba acostada, y su cabeza reposaba en el regazo del chico, esté acariciaba los cabellos caoba de Isabella con suavidad, desprendía un delicioso olor a fresas, dulce e hipnotizador que lo hacia perderse por varios minutos, él la amaba, el sentimiento era reciproco, también el temor de declararlo._

_Edward estaba indeciso, hace una semana le habían ofrecido una beca en la mejor escuela de música en Italia. Su familia lo apoyaba incondicionalmente, pero la decisión más importante era la de su amiga._

_-Bella- llamó algo indeciso._

_Su amiga se incorporó y lo miró atónita._

_-¿Me quieres?_

_-Que pregunta más idiota, claro que te quiero.- las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron, mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa a la cual él respondió._

_Sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía, acunó el rostro de la chica con ambas manos, sus corazones latían frenéticos, muy nerviosos; se acerco a ella, depositó un lento y suave beso en su frente, la castaña cerró los ojos, disfrutando aquel cosquilleo en él estómago, otro beso fue depositado en la punta de su nariz._

_-Te quiero.- susurró él._

_Isabella pudo sentir el aliento de Edward muy cerca de su rostro, él posó sus labios en los de ella y comenzó a moverlos lentamente, esperando respuesta._

'_Bella vamos' gritaba una vocecita en su cabeza para que respondiera aquel beso, pero estaba tan sorprendida. Todo se puso en blanco, deteniendo el tiempo, sin saber bien lo que hacia, respondió al beso, sus labios eran inexpertos, pero para Edward era un deleite, sentir sus labios, su aliento…_

_Después de aquello todo dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados su mejor amigo cambio; la ignoraba, se comportaba distante y frío, hablaba y sonreía solo por educación, ya no se juntaba con ella, todo giraba alrededor de Tanya Denali._

_Un antes de que Edward se fuera, Bella se animó a hablar con él. Su madre, Reneé la llevo, Esme y su madre se quedaron en la sala, charlando; Bella subió las escaleras hacia la habitación del chico. Escucho risas al otro lado de la puerta, inhalo profundo y tocó, al abrirse la puerta, las risas cesaron y un incómodo silencio se apodero del lugar._

_-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- murmuró la castaña._

_-No me queda otra opción- contestó, suspiro resignado, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él._

_-¿Qué sucedió?- logró articular Isabella con un matiz de tristeza._

_-¡Oh! Vamos Isabella, ¿A caso creíste todo?- exclamó con un tono burlón._

_Ella solo bajo la mirada._

_Una burlona risa retumbo en sus oídos._

_-Si te lo creíste.- dijo él entre risas, Isabella sintió las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos, mordió su labio inferior, no debía llorar.- Eres tan ingenua, te lo diré de la manera más amable…- guardo silencio un momento- nunca me has agradado, tu torpeza me desespera, tu cabello es sumamente horrible, se que fue una tortura para mí pero fueron cincuenta dólares bien merecidos.-_

_Era tanto el veneno que destilaban aquellas palabras que no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, se tapo la boca con una mano reprimiendo los sollozos. A Edward le dolía más que a nadie, decirle aquellas cosas, eran tan contrarias a las que él pensaba, pero debía hacerlo, se iba a ir, no quería que Bella lo recordara, era mejor que lo odiara, se olvidara de él y continuara su vida como __si nunca hubiera existido__._

'_Que idiota eres Bella' pensó ella._

_**Edward**_

La lluvia comenzó a disminuir, llegó al hospital en su flamante Volvo, encontró la camioneta de la morena, aparcó hábilmente a un lado de esta, salió del su auto, y golpeo la ventanilla de la pick- up.

-Bella- llamó, la chica se encontraba llorando, hecha un ovillo.- ¡Bella!- gritó esta vez, se veía tan frágil, la necesidad de abrazarla y besarla; como hace seis años.- Bella- dijo ahora con voz más suave.

La chica pareció volver en si, miró a Edward y se lanzó a sus brazos, se quedó quieto unos segundos pero al sentir aquellos brazos, él correspondió ciñéndola fuertemente, dirigió una mano hacia su cabello comenzando a acariciarlo, como cuando eran pequeños.

-¿Era cierto todo? ¿No sientes nada por mí?- soltó ella de pronto, alejándose un poco para mirarlo al rostro.

Edward comprendió que se refería a la última vez que se vieron.

-Soy un idiota.- murmuró más para si mismo, cuantas lágrimas había derramado por su culpa, se sentía tan culpable por haberle causado ese daño, tardaría mucho sanar esas heridas pero él estaba ahí y nunca la dejaría sola.- Bella, lo siento.- con el dorso de su mano acarició la sonrojada mejilla de su amiga.- Nada es cierto, si no todo lo contrario yo te quiero y eso nunca ha cambiado y nunca va a cambiar.

El corazón de Isabella latía rápidamente, sin pensarlo la chica pego sus lacios con los de él como aquella vez, comenzó siendo un beso, dulce, tímido; Edward continuó acariciando su mejilla, la castaña enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Edward, una de sus manos se hundió en su cabello broncíneo. Cuando se separaron, Bella volvió a abrazarlo, ocultando su rostro en el hueco de la base de su cuello, inhaló su embriagante aroma y sonrió.

-Bienvenido Edward, _mi_ Edward.

Ambos se encontraban empapados, pero eso ya no importaba, se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

**¡Hoola! **

**Bien este es mi primer One-shot y la verdad no se que tal me haya quedado ¿a ustedes que les pareció? **

**Ni idea de como esta idea vino a mí mente simplemente apareció y lo plasme en una hoja de encantaría saber su opinión (: Si soy buena, mala o pésima para los**** One-Shot.**

**También me encantaría que pasaran por mi otra historia llamada 'Un simple trabajo' (:  
**

**Bueno espero ansiosa sus reviews. Solo escribo para divertirme no me pagan por esto ¬¬ xD Los reviews es todo lo que tengo para sovrebivir en este mundo capitalista además he hipotecado mi casa y mi gato aún no se entera.**

**Como dicen por ahí:**

**Noos leemos luego**

**_AlmostM._**


End file.
